


The Time Is Now

by brokenhighways



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Fatherhood, Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: It shouldn't take seeing Robby side by side with Kreese for Johnny to figure it out. To realise how much damage he's done. To see how broken Robby is and know it's his fault.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Time Is Now

**Author's Note:**

> ... written out of frustration because I cannot even with the way Johnny treats Robby.

Johnny Lawrence is a lot of things. 

He's loud. He's brash. He's a terrible lover, an even worse partner. He's stuck in the past. He's quick-tempered. He's prone to self-pity. 

These are aspects he's lived with for well over two decades, the hallmarks of a twenty year old who never grew out of his teenage mentality. For every problem, there's an answer in a bottle. For every answer, it's no use - he never follows it anyway. 

None of that compares to how badly he's failed Robby. 

Sure, he didn't plan to have a kid. Him? A father? It was the biggest joke this side of the valley. Especially with his mother passing away. How was he supposed to do it on his own? Raise a kid when the two male figured he'd had been absent - one physically, the other emotionally. 

Still, it's not an excuse and he  _ knows _ that. He always swears he'll make it right. 

Some day. 

One day. 

...the way he called out for his own father. 

Some day turned into one day and that quickly spiralled into never, and in a messed up way he didn't want to disappoint Robby like that. He didn't want to dangle something he couldn't guarantee.

It shouldn't take seeing Robby side by side with Kreese to figure it out. 

To realise how much damage he's done. To see how  _ broken _ Robby is and know it's  _ his  _ fault. He did this. He's pushed Robby away time and time again and now he's in the hands of a monster. Kreese is going to fill Robby's head with the same poison he tried to indoctrinate Johnny with. Johnny's laid the foundation, he's done so much damage that he almost can't see a way back. 

... but he can try. 

He  _ has _ to try. Even if it means teaming up with Daniel to take down Kreese, he'll do it.

Anything to get his son back. 


End file.
